In the Future
by blueyedcutie18
Summary: Anyway, so here is the story of what I did this summer. My friends and I have reunited some of the best babysitters in the area. Though I have to admit we're pretty awesome too! Together we have meet a group of unique girls that really seemed to need a best friend.


**Hi! I'm actually blueyedcutie's sister writing this fan fic! I love the babysitters club series and thought to write this. **

_Kids Incorporated  
Need a Sitter?  
Call us!  
Tuesday and Thursday Afternoons  
Between 4:00 - 4:30_

_555 - 8824_

Although five girls ran Kids Incorportaed the start of there club was due to Lucy Newton's older brother, James, that got their start. James, or in the past, Jamie, remembered the local babysitters that pratically ran Stoneybrook. It was after a few stories from back when James was eight when Lucy got the idea.

It had been a dark and stormy night. Alright she didn't get the idea on a dark and stormy night but rather a clear day after middle school graduation.

Lucy and I were looking for something to do. That was when three of our other friends had joined us. They were all in the same predicament that we were having. There was nothing to do and we were all broke to do something like go to the mall.

So we made Kids Incorporated. Why? Well none of us wanted to do odd jobs. We all liked kids so we thought why not? There were plenty of kids that lived in Stoneybrook Conneticut that needed babysitting.

Who are we exactly anyway? I'm Laura Perkins and I have long blond hair and reaches my butt. I planned on donating it to Locks of Love in the near future sometime. My friends and I are freshman at SHS, or Stoneybrook High School. I have two older sisters, Myriah and Gabbie. Gabbie is a junior at SHS with us and Myriah is currently a sophomore at Princton University. Both of them act like little miss perfect sometimes especially since Myriah got that scholarhip and is getting 'A's all the time and Gabbie was homecoming queen.

Lucy is my best friend since we were in diapers. We grew up together but she's a little more bossier then me. That's how she's the president of Kids Incorporated. She's more creative and take charge then the rest of us. Apperance wise she's a little more stockier then me and she has brown hair that almost looks black.

When I say the rest of us I mean: Hope Felder, Tara Gardella, Andrea Prezzioso, JP Ramsey, and Lynn Benedict.

In total there are seven of us that make up Kids Incorporated, but only five us are regulars. The other two are considered alternate officers and go on sitting jobs while the rest of us are busy.

So while its Lucy as president and me as vice president we have three other members.

Hope Madison Felder is the youngest of us by about a year. She became friends with us in the second grade at Stoneybrook Elementary School (really original names for schools right?). She's short like me and has this pretty long black hair that she could actually sit on! We're both donating our hair at the same time actually. She's the secretary since she's good at being organized and neat. I mean you should really see her room!

Next we have our treasurer Tara Gardella. She was supposed to go to the local private school Stoneybrook Academy. We meet her in pre-school and she made the decision to go to SES with us. Her mom tried to argue but her dad said they wouldn't have to pay those outragous fees that the school wanted. Despite her growing up in a wealthy neighborhood and being an only child she's pretty down to earth. Her best subject is math and she's a good treasurer.

Next we have Andrea Prezzioso who is the alternate officer (she takes over in other positions in case one of us is missing) and she's a little spoiled. She's really nice though and used to be a child model and everything. Finally after the sixth grade she told her mom to stop. She's really fashionable and is the editor of the school paper.

Finally comes to our assosiate members who are JP Ramsey and Lynn Benedict.

JP is actually short for John Philip Ramsey but we just call him JP. He has two older sisters; Jessi who is 24 and lives in PARIS! Then there's Becca who is 21 and goes to a college in New Jersey. She stays with extended family as that it where they were originally from. He is on the swim team and debate team which leads him to being an alternate officer.

After that there is Lynn. She's REALLY awesome and I wish she would be a full time member. She's close to Andrea the most since they are both fashionable and both write for the paper. That's what keeps her busy most of the time to be a full time member. That and she visits her cousin Claudia that lives in New York. So every other weekend she's gone most of the time.

Anyway, so here is the story of what I did this summer. My friends and I have reunited some of the best babysitters in the area. Though I have to admit we're pretty awesome too! Together we have meet a group of unique girls that really seemed to need a best friend.


End file.
